Imprint
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Tiffany and her sister Bella move to Forks with their father, Police Chief Charlie Swan. One thing neither of them were counting on was finding love in such a small town.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **_

"I wonder what it'll be like," I turn in the tiny airplane seat to look at my sisters face. It was the first time we had spoken on the flight from our native Arizona to our new lives. "To see dad after so long."

"You, being the daddy's girl you are, will act like there wasn't a few thousand miles in between you in the first place." she rolled her eyes. She was two years older than I was. Her long chestnut hair pulled back in a tight ponytail while my light blond hair was lightly curled, resting on my shoulders.

"I can't help that you never clicked with dad, or mom for that matter." I sighed and turned back around forward. I love my sister with all my heart, but her quiet, guarded manor gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Don't go there." she sighed and buried her nose back into her beaten up copy of _Romeo and Juliet_.

…

It was a cold, rainy morning when our small plane landed on the small runway in Forks, Washington. I glanced around to see our father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, standing on the small runway with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Daddy!" I ran down the steps of the plane and into the arms of my father, who welcomed me with open arms.

"Hey princess, where's your sister?" he asked, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"Tiffany, you could at least help with your bags!" she called from the top of the top of the airplanes steps. I looked back to see her fumbling with three pink duffle bags and the few of her own.

"Found her!" I said as I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the police cruiser parked a few feet behind where we stood while dad made his way over to help her with the bags.

A few minutes later both my father and my sister were in the car and we were driving to our new home.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you." dad said when we stopped for the only stoplight in town.

"Dad, you didn't have too." she mumbled from the backseat.

"Well, I know I missed your birthday, so I wanted too." he shrugged as we kept driving. "And I also have someone I want you girls to meet."

No. I know that voice. That was the voice mom used when she was about to introduce us to her new husband, Phil. This can't be good.

….

We pulled up to the house sister and I had spent the majority of our summers at growing up. It looked exactly the same except for the red, beaten-up, old pick-up truck parked in the small driveway.

"Dad, you really didn't have too," Bella said as she looked the old truck over.

"You don't like it, do you?" he asked as he ran his hand along the bumpy bad of the truck.

"No, I love it, thank you so much." she pulled dad into an awkward hug, for both of them. Dad wasn't used to receiving physical affection from Bella, and Bella wasn't use to giving it.

"Why don't you girls go get settled, our guests will be here in about a half hour." he said as we walked up to the very familiar front porch steps.

"Who is it?" I asked as I took two of my many bags from my fathers hands.

"I'm sure you remember the Blacks, Billy and Jacob?" he followed us up the stairs with the rest of my bags.

"We used to make mud pies with Jacob when we were little, Tiff. You used to smear it all over his face and tell him you were giving him a facial. And if I remember correctly, you two dated for about three days when you were five." Bella rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her childhood room.

"Not my fault I've been a heartbreaker since I was four." I mumbled as I walked into my own room. I gasped when I realized how it looked exactly as I remembered it: light pick, almost crème, walls, hot pink bed sheets with assorted Build-A-Bears, small walk in closet, and my three story doll house in the corner opposite my white desk.

"Bringing back memories?" dad laughed as he walked me further into the room. I hadn't noticed I stopped in the doorway. "I didn't touch anything, except I emptied out all of your old cloths from your closet. I figured you would need some room for all your… beauty supplies. Not that you need it, but you always liked having makeup on, and who was I to stop you?"

"Dad, calm down, I know what you mean." I gave him a hug and pushed him out the door. "I have to get ready for our guests."

"Right, right. Ill be downstairs if you need me."

….

"Tiff, come on! They're here!" Bella banged on my door. "I know it doesn't take that long to get ready to watch a hockey game!"

Pssh, this is why Bella never got voted homecoming queen (not that she ever came). Unlike her, I actually liked sports. I had my favorite Alexander Ovechkin (heartthrob) jersey, jet black skinnies, and jeweled ballet flats. My blonde hair was slightly curled, and I did my makeup in a sort of vintage look.

"Easy for you to say, miss jeans and a hoody." I said and descended the steps. There, in the living room, sat the hottest guy I have ever seen. He had short black hair, muscles the size of my face, and a cute as a button face. Our eyes met and locked together, and I couldn't look away.

Dad cleared his throat, which caused me to break away from him and look at dad. "Tiffany, I see you remember Jacob?"

"Hot could I forget?" I smiled and reached out my hand. He gingerly took it in his giant hand and held it for a little too long.

"Well, lets get this game started, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jacobs P.O.V

"_I'll call you?" I say as I stand on her front porch steps. _

"_Sure." she smiled. _

"_Sooo I guess I'll see you around?"_

"_I guess so." _

_I got dad in the truck and said good-bye to everyone, turned on the ignition and started the drive back to the Reservation. I didn't know a lot, but I knew one thing: I had imprinted. _

….

Tiffany's P.O.V

I had officially been in Forks for a week. Unlike my sister, I made some friends, failed a pop quiz, and talked to Jacob. "Dad, I'm gonna be home late, okay?"

"Where ya going?" he asked as he pulled into the school parking lot. I had convinced him to drive me to school seeing as Bella always leaves before me, and sometimes the school isn't even open when she gets there. Of course, that was a total lie, it's obvious I just didn't want to be seen in that truck.

"Jake and I were going to Port Angelis to see a movie and go out to dinner. Is that okay?"

"Of course, honey. Is that who you talk to on the phone all the time?" he asked as he pulled into the drop-off zone.

"Well, him and some of my friends." I said as I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "Love you, daddy!" I shut the door and walked up the steps and into Forks High School.

The day ticked by slowly. Maybe it was just because I wanted to see Jacob, or maybe it was because as much as it seems, I don't like gossiping about celebrities, passing notes, or sneaking out of class to fix my makeup 24/7.

Finally it was time to go. I met Bella in that old "truck" of hers and urged her to move before anyone saw me.

"Hold on a sec." my sister stared intensely through the windshield. I followed her gaze to a shiny silver Volvo and a new red BMW. There stood my friends Rosalie and Alice with their boyfriends Emmett and Jasper, and their brother Edward.

"Hello, earth to Bella!" I snapped in front of her face, causing her to glare at me. "You're drooling. Can we just go? I actually want to be ready when Jake picks me up tonight."

….

Jakes P.O.V

I sat in my rabbit for what seemed like forever. I didn't know what to say. Where the flowers too much? I mean, it's not like we're going to a prom or something. But Charlie told me Tulips were her favorite flower and I didn't want our first date to be our last. _Pull yourself together, man! _I told myself. _She's your imprint. No matter what you will end up with her. _

I saw her curtains peek open, and I knew it was now or never. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door.

"Coming!" I heard Tiffany yell and her small footsteps running toward the door.

"Hey." she smiled, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey, erm.. These are for you." I nervously shoved the bouquet in front of me.

Her face lit up when she realized what they were and she took them. "Thank you! Do you wanna come in? Well, we'll probably be late for the movie, but who cares?"

"Actually, if it's okay, I kinda changed our plans." I could feel my face burning, not just from my werewolf heat.

"Oh, okay." she smiled. She put the flowers on the side table, grabbed her keys, and walked out of the door. "What did you have in mind?"

….

"So, dinner reservations aren't until eight, so do you wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

"Sure!" she smiled as I parked the car in one of the few parking spaces, and got out. Before I could shut the door, she climbed out of my side and shut it for me. "Let's go!" she grabbed my hand and started walking toward the shoreline.

_She's holding your hand! Calm down… calm down… _

We walked for about ten minutes, then sat down just far enough from the waves that they brushed our bare feet.

"Are you cold?" I asked as the sound of her teeth chattering filled the air.

"Just a tad."

I tentatively wrapped my arm around her and felt her relax into my chest.

"Jake, this is going to sound really weird, but I already really like you. There's like this pull between us. It's never happened to me before, but it's so strong."

My heart skipped a beat, but I couldn't tell her about the imprint. What if she didn't accept it? "I feel it too." I smiled. She scooted closer to me and put her head on my shoulder.

…..

Tiffany's P.O.V.

Amazing. That's the only thing I could say about my date with Jacob. We just sat on the beach the whole time and talked. Jake was amazing and funny and really warm. I was in my room, finishing the rest of my unpacking while Cab played in the background, just loud enough so I couldn't hear the Blue October coming from Bella's.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"Bella, is that you?" I called threw the wall.

"Is what?" she called back.

"Never mind…" I walked over to my window and there stood none other than Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tiffany_

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I whispered as I opened the window and stepped back. Jake effortlessly slid through the open window.

"I told you I couldn't stay away." he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his heart beat under his thin wife beater. He was as warm as Arizona in the summer, even though it was about thirty degrees outside. "Tiff, I gotta tell you something, and please don't be mad at me for saying it."

I looked up into his big brown eyes and sat on my bed, him following suite.

"You know I'm Indian, and you know Indians have traditional stories," I nodded at him. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is that... you need to warn your sister off the Cullens, and you have to stay away from them." he grabbed my arm lightly as I turned away. "Honey, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it was important. They're dangerous."

"Jake, I don't know what you expect of this relationship, but I'm not looking for another controlling boyfriend who doesn't even allow me to have friends."

"Tiffany they're vampires." he blurted out.

"Oh, Jake, you've been on that wacky weed, haven't you?" I looked at him. "Vampires aren't real, sweetie."

"Tiff this isn't a joking matter, this is serious. They're dangerous."

"Maybe you should go, Jake. It's late and you're not making any sense."

"Fine. If you don't believe me I'll have to just prove it to you." Before I knew what was happening, he threw me on his back and jumped out the window, landing effortlessly on his feet. We bolted into the forest at speeds that could only be described at inhuman.

...

"Jake, where are we?" I asked as he finally set me on my feet.

"On my reservation. I need to show you something." He stripped down to his boxers and ran about a hundred yards away. Suddenly he began trembling. A second later Jacob was gone and in his place was something that had to be eight feet tall, covered in fur, and standing on all fours. Was I dreaming? The... thing trotted over to me and laid down, its face inches away from mine.

I did the only thing I could do: I started laughing hysterically, not because any part of this was funny, but because it was the only logical thing that I could do. The... thing trotted off and a few minutes later Jake returned, dressed in the outfit I saw him in before that... thing appeared.

"Very clever trick, Jake. I'm not even gonna try to figure out how you pulled that off." I said and turned to walk into the woods to go home. No, I didn't know the way, but I figure if I walk straight ahead I'll find some sort of familiar civilization. "I'm probably dreaming, so I'm just gonna go home before I start believing this is real."

"Tiff," Jake ran over and grabbed my hand. "This isn't a dream, and I'm serious. I'm a werewolf. It runs in my family genes. Billy never phased because there were no vampires when he was my age, but that's what causes it, the presence of vampires. The Cullens are vampires!" he tried desperately to get it through my head.

I sighed. There was no use fighting. "Alright, Jake. What do you need me to do?"

_Review? I'll love ya for it! _


	4. Chapter 4

****"Something strange is going on around this little town. I can feel it; like last night I had this weird dream that Jake was like this shape shifting thing. And whats up with you and that Edward guy?" I asked Bella as her beaten up truck slowly rolled into her parking spot outside school.

"Nothing, Tiff, we're just Biology partners."

"Huh. I wish my lab partner would wait for me outside school." I nudged my head over to where Edward Cullen stood, leaning against his shiny silver Volvo in the spot adjacent from ours. "Or maybe he just wants to see if this old thing will make it. It's a miracle it can make it up a hill."

"Sure." she mumbled. I glanced over to my sister to find her staring off into the distance intently. Following her eyes I found none other than Edward Cullen staring back, just as intently.

"Well this took a direct turn into creepsvile." I sighed and got out of the truck, leaving Bella there to drool. This was going to be a long day.

...

"Guys, I think we should do something special tonight, considering it's Tiffi's first full weekend here!" Madison, a freshman cheerleader, said to Alice, Rosalie and I as we sat down at the lunch table. Only in high school will you findcool inch table like ours: Alice, Rose, and I sit right in the middle, across from us is usually someone to share the gossip, and mixed in is the rest of our friends, but guys usually sit closer to us for some reason.

"What do you have in mind? Shopping? Yes! Let's go shopping!" Alice squealed in delite.

"It's up to Tiffany." Madison snapped at Alice. "After all, she's the one who's presence were celebrating."

"Maybe we just won't invite you, Madison. After all, it is Tiffany's presence were celebrating." Alice snapped back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I put my hands imbetween them as they inched toward each other with snarls on their faces. "We'll all go shopping. Together. So both of you calm down."

"Bitch." Madison mumbled under her breath, but still load enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Well then," I said in my bitch voice. If this little freshie wants to see a bitch, shes gonna wish she hadn't. "Everyone except a wanna be little fresh meat."

"Like I need you guys anyway. You're all just whores. And I know your little secret." Madison stared at Rosalie and Alice. "That big house out in the middle of the woods, is that what makes you think you can hide what you are? Well, I guess not, because soon everyone's gonna know the truth about the Cullen's."

As Madison got up and stormed away I looked at Rosalie and Alice. "What was she talking about? What secret?"

They both laughed. "Shes trying to intimidate us so well invite her. Classic Blair Waldorf tactic." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "So who's ready to party tonight?"

_**Reviews? I would love ya! And for those who don't know who Blair Waldorf is, she's on Gossip Girl. **_

_**Leave me some lovin! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Jake, we've been dating for a week. I'm not really obligated to spend every waking hour with you." I say although I really wanted too. But he couldn't know that yet. _

_"Tiff, I never said you did. I just miss you, I haven't seen you in a few days." the sad voice on the other end replied. _

_"I miss you too. Tomorrow, I promise. I'm yours all day. I'll text you later." And with that I hung up. Alice was waiting outside, and I'm not making my friends waitbecause of my clingy boyfriend. One last makeup check and I was out the door. _

__...

"Guys, I thought we were going shopping." Blair, the only sophomore in our group said as we sat down in a bar in Port Angelos. We had already stopped at a liquor store and I convinced the middle aged, perverted cashier to give us some booze, so everyone but Blair was alittle typsy.

"Sophmores!" we all laughed. "Blair, sweetie, when we say were going shopping we don't really mean _shopping!" _I could hear my wors slurring but I couldn't do anything about it. I was having the best time Ive had in a long time!

"What can I get for you, beautiful?" the bartender asked me.

"Shots, for all of us!" I giggled as Rose alover fell over in her ten inch heals.

After five shots of Jack Danials the room began to spin. "Guys it's getting really late, we should go." Blair said. She hadn't taken one shot, but only sipped on her diet soda.

"Blair you are such a loooooser!" Angela slurred as she slipped off her bar stool andonto the floor.

"Dude you are waaaaaassstteeeeed!" I laughed. "I need to call Bella."

I stumbled out into an alley and dialed my phone, hoping it was my sisters number, although all the numbers looked jumbled.

"Hello?" thank god, it was her.

"Bellaaaa! What are you doin home girl!"

"Studying, wait, are you okay?"

"I'm puuuuurfect! Can you come get me? I'm kinda boreeeed."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh youre so irresponsible! Im on my way stay where you are." she yelled and hung up. She's probably PMSing.

"Well hey there, beautiful." a man said. I turned around to see the silloute of a man approaching from down the ally.

"Dude I am sooooo not in the mood for any men right nooow." I said as he leand against the wall across from me.

"I just wanna talk, honey." he said as he brushed a piece of hair from my face.

I giggled. "Bye."

As soon as I turned around to open the door to the bar, he grabbed me and slammed me back against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his face inches from mine.

I pushed at him, but the alcohol had made my strength go out the window. I screamed, or at least tried too, but the man covered my mouth. His hands were freezing cold, like ice, and he was stronger than I wold ever be. The building behind us shadowed his facial features and even if I lived through this I wouldn't be able to give a description. I silently laughed, it's not like I would tell anyone anyway. My father is the chief of police, there's no way he wouldn't find out.

"No screaming, be a good girl." the man said as he tightened his grip on my throat. I could feel the ice coldness radiating off him. Could I have been imagining it? Yeah, it was probably the alcohol. There's no way a person could be that freezing.

Suddenly the man flew across the ally an Rosalie was standing in front of me. "i thought we had an agreement, Miles." Rosalie said in a serious voice.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't know she was with you!" the man at the other end of the ally said as he shifted onto his knees.

"It doesn't matter. The agreement was no hunting on our side of the treaty line, any infracture is punishable by death." rose approached the man. "Die with dignity, Miles. Accept the punishment for which you have earned."

What is going on? This alcohol does some funky things to your brain.

"Rose!" the man cried, but she twisted his head around and the man lay limp. How were we supposed to explain a dead body?!

A second later Alice appeared and they tore the man apart while mumbling to each other. The sound was piercing to my ears, like glas shattering.

"Start the fire." rose said. "I'll take her in. If she asks act like you don't know what you're talking about. The alcohol went to her head."

Rosalie dragged me into the bar and sAt me on a stool. All the other girls were gone and the bar was packed. "Here's your sister!" Rose slurred as Bella walked over to us.

"You are in so much trouble." Bella grabbed my arm. "Are you and Alice okay to get home?" she looked at Rose.

"We don't need yoooou!" Rose slurred as Alice stumbled in beside her.

Bella rolled her eyes and dragged me into the truck. Dad wasn't here. Thank god. "What were you thinking?" here comes the lecture.

While Bella rambled on about how irresponsible I am and how we moved here to get me away from this crap, I couldn't get my mind off what happened in the ally. I knew it wasn't the alcohols fault, but what else could it be? There's some weird cragoofing on around here.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up Saturday morning with a pounding headache. I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door. The world was spinning and I seemed to be looking threw fog.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Bella stood infront of the stove with a frying pan. Whatever she was cooking, it was making me sick.

"Can you please just..." before I could get the words out I was leaning over the sink. What happened last night? I remember the bar, and the ally... And Rosalie and Alice tearing a man apart. No more alcohol for me.

"By the way, Jakes in the living room." she grinned and leaned against the counter.

Oh no. This is not good. "Why would you do this to me, Bella? You know how wasted I was last night!" I leaned against the wall and hit my head against it. Bella seemed to take a small pleasure in causing me pain.

"He said you promised to spend the day with him." she said and handed me a plate. "Take this into your man while you're at it."

The sight and smell of the food made me sick to my stomach. "By the way, what did you do last night?"

"I rescued my drunk little sister." she smiled. "But I also had a kind of date..." She paused. "With Edward Cullen..."

I almost dropped the plate on the tile floor. "You... On a date? That alone I can't imagine. But with Edward? My bestfriends brother? Wow. I'm actually... Kind of... Proud. Little Bella had her first date!"

My older sister blushed and turned away from me, and I walked into the living room to meet Jake.

"Well good morning, beautiful." Jake smiled as I sat down next to him.

"Morning." I handed him the plate and put my head on his shoulder. My head was still pounding and Jake making my heart pound wasnt making things better.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked as he ate.

"Do you wanna just hang out here? I really don't feel well."

"Of course babe." he got up, disappeared for a second, then came back with a blanket and some movies. How did he know where everything was? "Alright, snuggle up."

I laughed and put a movie in. How would he know that my idea of a date was snuggled up on a sofa in my pajamas?


	7. Chapter 7

"Where was she?" dad asked as Bella walked threw the livingroom and up the steps. She had been out all day.

"My guess? Out with Edward." I said, grabbing a pretzel from thebag sitting imbetween dad and I.

"That Cullen boy?" he raised his eyebrows. "Wasn't she out with him just the other day?"

I nodded. She spent all weekend with him.

"See, Tiff, I'm glad you two are so different. You don't let your boyfriend run your life, and Bella always seems to help keep you in check." he took a swig of his beer. "I mean, you spent the day with Jacob yesterday, and here you agree spending some time with your dear old dad."

"Of course, dad." I said and looked at the clock. "I better get to bed, school tomorrow." I gave my dad a hug and walked up the stairs and down the hall to Bella's room. "So where were you all day?"

"Out." she grumbled and stared feverishly at her computer screen. Instinctivly she turned her screen so I couldn't see it. She was up to something.

"Whatcha looking at?" i asked inching my way toward her.

"Tiff, leave me alone."

I took that as an invitation to come in. I ran over to her and pushed her chair out of the way, knocking her onto the floor.

"Tiffany!" She screeched as she hit the ground and I grabbed her laptop. In the google search bar it had only one word: _vampire._

__"Bella, you've officially lost your mind." I grumbled and walked out of the room. I was at least expecting something more... Something more not-Bella like.

...

"Tiff." A hushed voice outside my window called. "Babe, let me in."

i groand and looked at the clock. 1:20 am. I stumbled out of bed and over to where the voice was coming from. "Jake?"

"Yeah, let me in, please?"

I sighed and unlocked the window. In one effortless move, Jacob opened the window and slid threw, landing right next to me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. "What are you doing here this late?"

"I just wanted to see you." He sounded hurt and confused. "You didn't answer any of my texts and calls all day, I just wanted to make sure you where okay."

I looked up into his puppy dog eyes and couldn't help but hug him. "I'm sorry," I muffled against his chest. "I spent the day with my dad."

Effortlessly, he picked me up and set me down on the messy bed and sat next to me, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked and looked at him. "You'll probably think I'm insane though."

He chuckled. "Honey, I wouldn't ever think that, and you can talk to me about everything."

I shifted so I was facing him, my legs crossed under me. "Sinice I moved here, I've been having all these weird dreams." I paused and looked at him. When I didn't see his reaction change I continued. "Like... I was out with my friends Rose and Alice Cullen and they like... Ripped a man apart with their _bare hands _and burned him after he tried to eat me. Then I had one that you could like morph into a wolf."

"Tiffany, the one about me wasn't a dream. I'm a werewolf." He gestured to the tattoo that covered his bicep. "Its the pack symbol. All of us have it."

I shook my head. There must be something in the water in this town. "You and Bella. You're both wacky. She's in there googling vampires after being with Edward all the time and now my own boyfriends telling me he's a werewolf."

"You wanna know something else?" He whispered as his hand touched mine. "We imprint. When we find our soulmate, we are bound to them forever."

The look of earnestly on his face made me break out into hysterics. "That only happens in fairy tales. You're kind of starting to sound phyco and I really like you so just stop talking."

"ill prove it." He said and got up. "We're going to my house, my dad will explain it all. Better than I can."

He gently tossed me onto his back and we ran off into the black night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jacob, where are we?" I asked as I hopped off his back.

"My house," he grabbed my hand and half pulled me toward a little house with a tin roof.

"Jake it's three in the morning, I don't think he's up." I say as I follow him up the two front steps and into a small living room.

"Hey dad." He hopped over his fathers propped up legs then lifted me over. "I told her everything, and she doesn't believe me. I couldn't think of anyone better to explain it all to her."

Billy chuckled as Jake pulled me onto the sofa next and him and wrapped his arm around me. "So i hear your sister and I have been running with Cullens."

I nodded, suddenly feeling awkward. "They're really nice."

"Babe, tell him about your 'dreams'." Jake nudged my shoulder gently.

I looked at Billy who raised his eyebrows. "Well... I was out with Rosalie and Alice, the the Cullen girls, and I was a little... Inebriated and this guy came and tried to attacked me. Rosalie came out of nowhere and literally tore this man apart with her bare hands. Then Alice came out of nowhere and threw the man into a fire." I sighed. _I'm_ _insane. _I looked over at Billy, who looked at Jacob, concerned. "Then I had one that Jake like... Morphed into a giant wolf."

"I told her that they weren't dreams, but she won't believe me." Jacob sighed beside me and put his head on my shoulder.

"Tiffany, I've known you since you we're born, I care for you like I do my own daughters, and I can tell you that this is a very serious matter." Billy reached over and put his hand on mine. "You must believe what Jacob has told you. Those were not dreams. The Cullen's are immortals and Jacob does phase into a wolf, he, with his pack, protects the reservation from the immortals."

"Dad, it isn't _my _pack. It belongs to Sam." Jacob buried his face in my shoulder.

"Jacob Ephrium Black you are the rightful leader of that pack." Billy growled.

"Wait a second... Say all of this is true," I cut off the fight that was about to ensue. "Then why don't the Cullen's have fangs? And there is a full moon tonight, why isn't Jacob going all Wolfman?"

They both laughed. "Those are all myths." Billy chuckled.

"So now do you believe me, sweetie?" Jacob asked. "Does that explain the imprinting?"

I sighed. There was no way to deny it anymore. "I guess so."

"You must stay away from the Cullens, Tiffany." Billy said. "And you must keep Bella away, they are very dangerous."

I nodded slowly, still processing the information. What had I gotten myself into?


	9. Chapter 9

"Tiff!" the sound of night heels running on linoleum floors followed me down the hall. _Keep cool, _I tell myself as I turn to face Rosalie. _Remember what Jake told you_. "Where have you been all day?" she asks as she reaches me. "It seems like you've been avoiding me and Alice."

"No, I've just been really busy. Ya know, trying to get my work done so I can hang out with my boyfriend tonight." I reply. _Just relax, after all she did protect you the other night._

__She gasped in delight. "Boyfriend? Oh my gosh spill all the details!"

"His names Jacob. He lives on the Indian reservation in La Push." I smile at the near mention of his name.

"Wait... You're dating a boy from the reservation?" She asks, her hand dropped from mine in what seemed like disappointment.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"No reason. Hey, I have to go find Alice. I'll see ya in lit." She turned on her high heel and returned from the way she came. In a hurry.

"Tiff, thank goodness! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Bella grabbed my arm, coming from the opposite direction.

"Join the club." I mumbled as I turned to face her.

"What? Nevermind. I'm just letting you know I can't drive you home today." my sister said as she fumbled with the biology textbook in her hands.

"Why? Whats going on? You've been acting weird these past few days." I say as I catch the book before it fell to the ground.

"I'm going to study with Edward." She mumbled, taking the book from my hands.

"Bella, we've been here almost a month and you haven't made a single friend. Why don't you try making a friend before you jump into a _boy_friend."

"You woul know." She hissed and walked away.

What the hell was wrong with her now?

_**I know, terribly short chapter, but I promise a longer one soon. I know I'm not following the same path as the book, but I hope you guys still like it!**_

_**I would LOVE some reviews, sooooo tell me what you thought! Love it? Hate it? Questions? Press the button and let me know! xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm outside_ _xoxo_ _Jake_ I smiled as I locked my phone. My Jacob was outside and in just a few short minutes I'd be with him. As soon as the bell rang I broke into a light sprint, ignoring the people calling my name from all everyone.

"Finally." I smiled as I reached the front doors of school. Gracefully skipping down the thrity steps infront of my school, I searched for my wolfy.

"Tiff! I haven't seen you all day! Do you need a ride home?" Alice skipped next to me._ Where did she come from? _

"No thanks, I made plans with my boyfriend already." I turned and looked down aat Alice, who had taken to pouting.

"But Tiff we have that big history test tomorrow, I was hoping you, Rose, and I could be study buddies." she crossed her arms over her chest like a five year old.

"She said no." a voice growled from behind us. In unison Alice and I turned to see Jacob standing against a red, very old, car, his fists cletched at his side.

"THIS is your boyfriend, Tiff? Really, you could do sooo much better." Alice sighed but got in between Jake and I.

Jacob stood up straight and reacheed around her, grabbing my hand protetivly. "She knows. She knows everything. About you, about me, so why don't you just step out of the way and let me get my imprint?"

Alice gasped. "He _imprinted_ on you?!" Alice grabbed my hand as Emmett came out of nowhere with Jasper and Rosalie.

"She isn't going with you." Emmett growled. Emmett was not the type of guy you want to get angry.

"Guys, chill!" I pushed past Alice and stood in between Jake and my friends. "I know neither of you would ever hurt me, so please just calm the hell down!" people were starting to stare.

"Tiff, you don't know that. They're dangerous." Alice grabbed my hand and pleaded.

"Like you're not?" I snapped and ignored Jacobs smug look as I climbed into Jakes car and we sped out of the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

"I smell leech." Jacob growled and tossed away the covers. We had been together almost a month and although Jake grew to accept my friendship with the Cullens although he didn't like it. At all.

I groaned and grabbed his hand. "Jakey stop it. Bella knows he's in there. She knows you're in here, so chill out."

He sighed and sat back down. "Go back to sleep, love bug. I'll be here when you wake up."

"No," I groaned. "Come back."

He chuckled and laid back down, tossing the covers over him. "You're going to have a heat stroke, you know that, right?"

i snuggled back into his burning hot arms and fell back asleep. It didn't feel like I was burning up, it felt safe.

...

"Oh my gosh, Tiff!" Alice jumped onto the sofa next to Rosalie as I came out of the kitchen with A soda for Jake who was pouting on the love seat. "We're all going to play baseball tonight. You should come!"

I laughed. "Alright."

"Bella's coming too." Rosalie growled as she flipped threw a magazine.

"So am I." Jacob glared at them.

"No you're not." I kissed his check. "Remember when you and Emmett almost killed each other? Besides, you have to run patrol. I'll be over as soon as I'm done."

Alice and Rosalie smirked at each other and grabbed both my hands and pulled me upstairs to get ready.


	12. Chapter 12

"Edward, I can't hit a ball tho save my life." Bella pleaded as Edward pulled her gently over to where Esme, Rose, Alice, me, and Carlisle stood.

"Relax, Bella." Esme chuckled. "We need an umpire." she put a soothing hand on my sisters shoulder and smiled warmly.

"She thinks we cheat." chuckled Emmett from across the field where he was playing catch with Jasper.

"Ooooh I know you cheat!" Esme chuckled back. "Tiffany, sweetie, where do you want to play? I don't recomend catcher."

I laughed along with everyone, excluding Bella who jus stood next to Edward looking around. "Hmmmm I'll pitch. It's safest."

Everyone laughed and took their places.

"What is that God aweful stench?" Rosalie groaned as she took her place at bat.

I looked behind me and into the woods and there, as suspected, was a gaint, russet colored wolf. Glancing to my side I saw a big black wolf. "The whole packs here," Edward said handing me the ball. "they want to make sure we don't eat you. And yet they still have yet to cross the treaty line." he chuckled and ran back to the outfield.

I rolled my eyes. Channeling my softball days I expertly pitched the ball to Rosalie, who was eagerly waiting.

It sounded like thunder had hit when Rose hit the ball. The rest was a blur as they danced around me, playing so fast I couldn't even comprehend how fast they were going. The next thing I knew Rosalie had slid onto home right as Esme had caught the ball.

"Out." Bella said as Emmett cheered and Rosalie got an attitude. I hear Rose talk about how much she hates Bella all the time, but not more than I hear about how much she hates Jacob.

Next at bat was Jasper. I pitched and another dance began around me. Jasper had only made it to third when Alice screamed to stop.

"Get infront of them." she commaned nudging at us. "Tell the wolves to stay where they are, it will cause a fight." Carlisle ran over to the black wolf at lightning speed and Emmett scooped me and Bella up in one gaint arm and ran us over to the far side of the meadow, the rest of the family following on his heels.

"What's happening?" Bella commanded and Emmett gently laid us down.

"Nomads." Edward mumbled as everyones attention turned toward the east end where we had just been standing. "Both of you stand behind me and keep quiet." The last part was directed at me. He knew me too well.

"Have room for three more?" a friendly female voice asked. I couldn't see anything, Emmett was in the way and Rose stood next to him.

"Always." Carlisle smiled. "Three of us were just leaving anyway."

"Did you bring snacks?" a more menacing voice came from behind us. Everyone turned around to see a tall man with a long, blonde pony tail. His red eyes glowed as he stared at Bella and I.

Immeaditly Rose was infront of me and Edward was infront of Bella. I heard Jacob growl, still hidden in the trees, but Carlisle intervened. "These are our friends. We don't feed on humans and we would appreciate if you let them be. They were just leaving."

"They may be leaving, but the game has just begun." the man growled as she licked his lips.

"James!" the woman who spoke earlier snapped. "It's best that we be going too."

We all watched as they walked off and Jake, in human form, was at my side, his arms protectivly wrapped around me. Carlisle turned to where Jake, Bella, Edward, and I stood.

"Get the girls out of here."


	13. Chapter 13

"This is exactly why I didn't want her around you leeches!" Jacob shouted angrily as Edward, Bella, Jacob and I jumped into Emmett's jeep.

"This isn't our fault!" Edward yelled back as he revved the engine and took off, full speed, threw the trees.

"Sure it isn't! The love of my life's life is in danger all because of your stupid little game!" Jacob kicked the back of Edwards seat.

"Stop it." I said as I gently slid into Jacobs lap. That always calmed him down, and this time was no exception. "I know I'm safe with you."

I watched as Jacob took a deep breath and wrapped his big arms around me. "I love you so much." He whispered into my hair.

"I'd hate to break up this love fest but were here. And mutt, thats my girlfriends sister you're thinking about. Try to keep your thoughts to yourself." Edward growled.

"Not my fault you can't touch your girlfriend without killing her." Jacob growled as he carried me out of the truck and into the house. Luckily Billy had taken Charlie hunting for the weekend. "Babe, go pack, I'll write the note."

I nodded and ran upstairs with Bella. I threw clothes into my duffle bag and managed to grab some makeup before Bella and I ran back down the steps where the boys were waiting.

"I told Charlie i took you on a surprise trip to meet my sister in Oregon. That should cover us for a little while." Jake grabbed my bag and rushed me back into the truck.

I grabbed Bella's hand over the consol. "Bella I'm not going to leave your side."

She nodded and squeezed my hand. "I love you, Tiff."

"I love you, Bells." I snuggled back into Jacob.

...

"Guys get in here," Alice opened the door and pulled us into a small grey car. Insticnctivly I slid into Jacobs arms and Bella slid into the seat next to me. Jasper and Alice slid into the front and we took off into the dark night. Where we were going I didn't know, but I knew that for now I was safe.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with school and work. Don't hate me! It may be a while for the next chapter too, exams are almost here : (_

I woke up in a stupor. Where was I?

"Good morning, beautiful." Jacob smiled when he saw me stir. He slid under the sheets of the bed I was in and wrapped his arms around me.

"Where are we?" I asked as the events of the previous two days came rushing back.

"Phoenix." he sighed and kissed key forehead. "You've been asleep for about a day.

I sighed and rolled out of the bed. Ignoring the intense hunger I was feeling, I walked out of the room, not sure where I was going. I needed to find Bella. PICK needed to know she was okay.

I felt Jacob behind me as I wandered around what had to be a Presidents Sweet. Finally, I reached the living room where Alice and Jasper sat while Bella stood in the attached kitchen cooking.

I sighed in relief when I saw her messy, tangled hair and old sweat pants.

"Morning sis. Glad to see hibernation season is over." she smiled as she slid, my favorite, French toast onto a plate and waved it at me.

"Whats going on?" I asked as I slid onto a barstool at the kitchen island.

"Edward called. They almost had the guy one time but he escaped. He's apparently headed the opposite way, though. We're safe for now." She handed Jacob a plate as he says next to me.

"Alice?" Jasper said. We all turned to see her in a trance. We all new what that meant.

"He's here." Alice gasped as she ran to the window. She peaked her tiny head out of the closed curtain and gasped. "We have to get them out of here."

Jacob instinctively grabbed me as Alice ran into our room to get our bags and Jasper ushered us out of the room. "I know a way out of here." Jasper said as he jogged (at a human pace) down the hall. "don't say a word and follow me."

When we got to the end of the hall, Alice had caught up to us carrying our bags. In a big huddle we rushed down the stairwell. We had seventy flights to go and we were barely down one. The vampire after us could find us before we even reached the bottom of this stairwell.

_One down, sixty-nine more to go._

_..._

_R_elief flooded over me as we reached the back door of the hotel. Jasper flung the back door opened and the Arizona sun and heat that had lived for sixteen years engulfed us.

"We're almost safe." Alice whispered to me and Bella. The same expression of terror masked both of our faces.

"Were almost safe." A familiar voice growled from a corner I couldn't see.

Jacob wrapped his armor around me protectively as the figure appeared out of the shadows.

"Pleasure to see you all again. Especially you two." He grinned at us.

This wasn't going to be good.


	15. Chapter 15

A cold hand brushed the single strand of blonde hair from my face. I heard Jake growl behind me and I could feel his grip on my hip tighten.

"Such a pretty girl, such a shame." the man breathed into my face. HIs breath smelled like peaches, but I figured it was very unlikely he loaded up on his fruit before coming for us. He's dead, after all.

In one short moment I glanced over at Alice, who nodded ever so slightly and released her grip on a very nervous Bella.

"How dare you insult my sister like that!" I growled and pushed the vampire backwards. "My big sister is prettier than me!"

The homicidal maniac just stood there and stared at me, half in shock, half in amusement.

"Just because I know the difference between foundation and moisturizer does not mean IN ANY WAY that I am prettier than Bella!" I was too scared to get up in his face so I kept my distance, and for a little while so did he. "I'm so sick of all these guys thinking that just because I take more time in my appearance it doesn't mean that Bella does not have any redeeming qualities about her!"

"Wait... you mean to tell me that humans base their opinions on looks?" the vampire interrupted me as I took a break for air.

"Uhhhhh... yeah. I don't know where you've been for the past thousand years..." I crossed my arms, channeling the cheerleading bitchy side of me.

"Well, I've been kind of dead. I found Victoria, my mate, a little over a hundred years ago and couldn't care less about her looks." he shrugged.

"Well why can't more guys be like you?! I mean, really. Usually all these boys care about are your looks and whether you put out or not."

"I don't really know what that means, but it sounds a little superficial."

Before I could answer, cold arms pulled me into hot ones that pulled me and Bella into a corner. Jake stood in front of Bella and I and reached into his pocket. He threw something toward the sound of Edwards voice, and a second later a huge smoke cloud engulfed the ally and my lungs. I started to cough uncontrollably and gasp for air. So this is how it ends, I thought. I survive a homicidal vampire and die of smoke inhalation.

"Get them inside!" Alice threw open door we had just come out of and Jake pulled Bella and I inside.

"What the hell just happened?" I demanded Bella and I collapsed on the steps and gasped in the fresh air.

"You did it, baby." Jake smiled and pick me up and into a giant bear hug. "You saved us all."


	16. Chapter 16

"Bella, hold still!"

"Tiff you're hurting me!" Bella exclaimed as a pulled her hair into the curling iron.

"Isabella Marie if you do not hold still I will make you go to homecoming with only half of your hair curled." I say as I drop her hair.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." She picked up some blush that was sitting on my makeup table. "How do you manage to put all this makeup on every morning?"

"I don't really wear a lot." I say as I unwind her long brown hair from the curling iron. "Besides, I like it."

I heard Bella sigh. She hates the fact that I wear makeup, wear certain clothes, and hang out with certain people. She always was like a mother to me. "Tiff, how does Jake treat you?"

I glanced in the mirror as I unwound her hair. "Bells, he treats me like a princess, you have nothing to worry about." I put down the curling iron and turned it off. "Now, let's do your makeup."

...

"Are you girls almost ready?" Charlie called up the steps. "Tiff, babe, Jake is here. Oh, and your date is here too, Bella."

I looked at Bella and laughed. "Dad hates Edward." I say as I slip into my six inch heels.

"I know. And you know, you still won't be as tall as Jake in those shoes." Bella said as she slipped into her converse.

I laughed and looked in the mirror. My pink tutu dress reached right above my knees and my black high heels made me about 5'7. "You ready, Bells?"

"Ready." she takes a deep breath and followed me out of my room.

I glanced behind me as I walked down the steps. Bella looked just as nervous as I felt, but I hid it well.

"Girls, you look... well you look all grown up." Charlie looked at Bella and I. "And so beautiful."

I smiled and hugged dad, then looked over at my Jacob. His button up white shirt was untucked from his jeans and his black tie was tied all wrong, yet he looked perfect. "You look stunning." he smiled and looked at me.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, now, you two." Charlie pointed at Edward and Jacob. "You hurt my little girls you'll have a problem with the sherif. Jake, I know you won't try anything, this is really just an FYI." he nodded his head ever so slightly at Edward.

"Dad, play nice." Bella said.

"Alright, bye daddy!" I hugged him quick and drug Jake out the door to his rabbit.

"My lady." he smiled and opened the passenger door to his rabbit. I laughed and slid in. He was so perfect.

Once we pulled up to the stop sign I slid over to the middle of the bench seat. "Let's get this party started."

He looked over and kissed me passionately and wrapped his arm around me tight. "Let's go, baby."

And with that we sped off into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jake," I breathed as his hot breath moved down my neck. His hand moved up my leg and rested on my hip.

"If you don't want to Tiff all you have to do is say so," he placed butterfly kisses on my neck, working his way down.

How could I not want this? Jake is the love of my life. We've only been together for two months, but destiny told us that we were meant to be. We were literally made for each other. "I want this Jake, I want you. Forever." He looked up to see the sincerity in my eyes.

"Forever, baby." he sat me up and unzipped my homecoming dress. Laying me back down he slowly slid it off and stared at me. "You're so perfect Tiff, in every way." As soon as the last syllable came out he was back on top of me leaving a trail of kisses from my neck to the top of my breast. I couldn't help but smile. He was always so gentle.

Suddenly the room filled with light and Billy came rolling in. "Jake? You're home early! Don't tell me you and Tiffany had a fight!" Mortified, I jumped under the covers and hid while Jake looked at him in anger. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't know you two were... well... I didn't know you were here sweetie. Okay... use protection... I'll be over Sam's." I felt Jake get out of bed and the room was dark again.

"Talk about a cock block." Jake mumbled and flopped back on the bed next to me. Big, hot arms wrapped around me again and kissed my forehead. "At least he'll knock next time." he chuckled.

"That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me, like ever." I hid my face in my hands.

Jake rolled me over and kissed me. "He's not gonna tell Charlie, don't worry. Now where were we?"

I giggled as his lips returned to my neck and his hand explored my thigh. A wolf howled in the distance and Jake grumbled. "I'm not leaving. No way."

I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him close. "I'm not gonna let you."

"Well you might not have a choice." Seth's voice came from the other side of the door. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but Sam needs you, both of you. There's been an attack... Vampires... Just hurry."

I looked at Jake, concern flooding his face. "Get dressed, babe."


	18. Chapter 18

"What's going on?" Jake stormed into Sam's house where the pack was assembled in the living room. I nearly ran into the back of Jake from running to match his stride.

"Tiff, sweetie, you shouldn't be here, this is none of your concern." Billy rolled over and patted my hand.

"This is as much of her concern as it is ours!" Jake barked (no pun intended). "Now is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"There was an attack. Three hunters were killed. Completely drained of blood. On our land." Sam paced around the room. "If those filthy leaches crossed the treaty line there is nothing stopping all out war. And they know we have the numbers, so I don't think they would be stupid enough to cross the line. But then we have a bigger problem."

"Maybe they were nomadic? Just passing through?" I blurted out. "I mean, the vampire that came after Bella and I... he was a nomadic one... Maybe it was his friends... or another... coven?"

Everyone stared at me in shock. I forgot Jake hadn't told them about our little adventure, I just assumed that they had read it on Jake's mind. Maybe I should just stop talking every once in a while.

"Either way, we have to do something. Step up patrols, get the Cullens involved. We can't let any more lives go to waste to feed their demonic needs." Jake squeezed my hand but I didn't know if he was comforting me or himself.

"Good idea. We'll run patrols nonstop. I'll take Jake's shifts." Sam nodded to the pack as they all began to leave the room to prepare for patrol. Jake raised his hand to protest. "Jacob, your main priority is protecting that girl behind you. She's more involved in this than any of us. If what she says is true than you cannot let her leave your sight. Take her to the Cullen's with Bella. Tell them everything. Protect your imprint like it's the last thing you will ever do." I couldn't help but push past Jake and hugged Sam. Things haven't been easy for him since his imprint passed. He gave me a tiny squeeze then handed me back to Jake. "You guys better get moving. I have a feeling we only have a limited time."

Jake nodded and walked me outside. "Stay here." He left me on the porch and jogged behind the house. The chilly, damp Washington night was quieter than usual. I wonder what dad was telling everyone. Animal attack? Sadistic serial killer? Suddenly a huge brown wolf stood in front of me, his shorts in his mouth. I smiled and climbed onto his back and we raced toward the Cullen house.

"Please please please tell me Bella is here!" I stormed into the living room where Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlile sat.

"No, Edward is over there. Why? What's wrong?" Esme jumped up, her motherly face was twisted with concern.

"Three bodies were found drained of blood on the reservation. The pack said it was vampires... Maybe part of the nomadic pack that came after us..." I started to ramble.

"Oh god," Esme sat me down on the sofa. "Emmett, go tell Jacob to come in." Emmett nodded and walked out of the room. "We'll get Bella over here, don't worry. You know you'll be safe here. You've got a big old coven of vampires and a pack of wolves here to protect you."

I smiled as a set of warm hands were placed on my shoulders. My Jacob.

"We came as fast as we could!" Edward stormed into the room with Bella clinging to him like a spider monkey. "What the hell is going on?!"


	19. Chapter 19

**_So I'm keeping the rating T but in the event of any M rated content, it will be published separately, would you guys like me to post the link at the end of each chapter?_**

"So what are we going to do?" Edward paced the huge living room, obviously deep in thought. Edward always liked to plan things out ahead of time whereas Jake, well, Jake likes to just dive into things without any thought.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do." Emmett stood up from his place next to Rose. "We're gonna fight these sons of bitches and keep them out of our territory."

"There has to be a simpler solution than that." Carlisle shook his head. "Maybe if we just explained to them that this is our home, we've made peace with the wolves, maybe they'll understand. But for now we can't do anything. We don't even know who this vampire is, nonetheless why they're in our area. We need to figure this out before any action is taken."

"The pack is running nonstop patrols," Jake squeezed my hand. "Hopefully they'll catch the... thing and take care of it then."

"We have to join them, on our side of the treaty line, of course." Esme placed a hand on Jake's shoulders. "We have to be there in case there is more than the wolves can handle by themselves."

"The wolves can handle more than you think by ourselves." Jake stood up. "And I can protect my girlfriend without the help of you." he gently pulled me to my feet. "She's safer on the reservation anyway."

"Jacob, I know that you think so, but we know how they think, we know what could happen." Alice pleaded as Jake pulled me out the door.

"Protect Bella, I can protect Tiff better than any of you can." Jake tossed me on his back and ran back toward the reservation. Jake's house was pitch black when we arrived. I assumed Billy was either over Sue Clearwater's or still over Sam's. "Baby, look at me." In a second I was on my feet in the living room and Jake was kneeling in front of me. "Promise me that if you don't feel safe you tell me? Don't let my pride cost you."

"Jake." I hugged him. "There is no safer place I could be than right here."

He smiled and got up. "It's just us for a while. Billy is staying over Sue's and everyone is going to be too tired from nonstop patrols to come over."

I smiled and nipped his ear. "Then I guess we can pick up where we left off then?"

Jake scooped me up and planted a hard kiss on my lips. "I guess it does."

_**Comment if you want the link to the continued chapter, it should be posted some time today**_


	20. Update

_**Hey guys. **_

_**So as promised I published the continuation of chapter 19. It's under my stories as "Imprint (cont.)" but it's rated M, so appropriate ages only. **_


	21. Chapter 21

"This is nice." Bella sat down on the cliff next to me. It had been a while since we spent time together, just us. I scooted to the edge and let me feet dangle. "You know, Tiff, I'm really proud of you."

I looked over to her and took a sip of my beer. "Proud of what exactly?" My sister and I had never been close but things have changed since we've moved in with our dad... and got supernatural boyfriends.

"How far you've come. You used to be the biggest bitch I've ever met... parties every weekend, getting wasted constantly. You've made an entire 360." She brushed her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Have you been home yet?" I looked out over the cliffs at the waves. There must be a storm coming in.

"Not yet. Edward won't let me out of his sight, nonetheless out of the house."

"Let's go." I got up and grabbed her hand. "We have every right to go to our house to see our father and these men cannot tell us otherwise."

"Tiff, it's not safe, we can't." She pulled away, almost throwing herself off the cliff in the process.

"You know what, Bella? Do what you want. I haven't seen dad for two days and he's probably scared to death." I made my way down the cliff and to the beach. Bella stumbled behind me, lecturing me about being hard headed the entire time. I walked through the small parking lot, past Embry and Seth who were on protection duty while Jake took Billy to the doctors. "Guys. Stop. I'm fine. I have to go get some tampons. You can wait here." I laughed at the sigh of relief on their faces and got into the rabbit. "You coming?"

Bella reluctantly got in the passenger seat and we sped out of the reservation.

"Daddy!" I called as we walked through the front door.

"Hey girls, what are you doing home so early?" he asked from the living room. We walked in to see Charlie sitting in his usual spot on the couch, beer in hand, the game on tv. "Alice called and said you two were sleeping over there this weekend."

I looked over at Bella who looked just as confused as me. "Yeah, we just needed to grab some... tampons."

"Enough said... have fun girls. I'll see you Sunday night."

I laughed and kissed his head, walking back outside to Jake's car. "Tampon run, eh?" Jake leaned against the hood and shook his head. "I don't think you need those right now."

"Okay... did not need to know that." Bella shook her head and slid into the car.

"We need to get back to the rez. Sam picked up on a sent." Jake helped me into the car and we sped down the road.

...

"So it looks like you were right. It was a female... vampire." Sam nodded at me as we walked into the room. "We almost had it but it just escaped. Cullen was waiting, just missed it to."

"We have to bait it." Embry jumped up. "We all go up on a cliff and just wait. If it wants it bad enough, it'll come and we can get it then."

"That's not a bad idea." I nodded and Jake protested feverishly.

"There is no way I'm putting you in any danger. We'll deal with it when it comes again." Jake shook his head.

I ignored Jake and looked at Bella. "Better tell your man we have a couple's camping trip."


End file.
